Rooftop Confessions
by SublimeEchos
Summary: They've had feelings for each other for years, and through their late night rendezvous the secrets they've both been hiding have finally found their way out. (One shot) DonniexApril (I do not own cover art)


_This is just a short little one-shot I had written a while ago, a Donnie x April fic just featuring a short little scene outside the lair life. Enjoy! Mainly Fluff! (Donnie and April are both twenty.)_

...

He stared at her as she sat on the edge of the rooftop, no worries, not a care in the world. She knew if she fell, he would be there to catch her, if she was hurt he would be there to help her. She turned back to face him as he watched her with awe. "Well come on." She said teasingly as she patted the space next to her. He just shook his head to himself as he joined her by her side, setting his staff down behind him.

She smelled like laundry detergent and lavender and her converse were so worn that the red in them had begun to fade into something lighter, something more authentic. "Whatcha looking at?" She asked with a smirk as he turned his head towards the sky. "Oh nothing." He replied, watching out of the corner of his eye as the smirk on her face grew wider. Her auburn hair fell in small strands over her shoulders as the mid-summers breeze set it there gently, taking with it the smell of strawberry shampoo.

She wasn't one to pry, but let the blushes, and shy glances reveal themsleves when the time came. She was calming, her scent, her persona, her aura, everything about her made him just want to relax and be at peace. She was all these things bundled up into one being, and that's what made her so amazing, so extrodinary to him.

Of course aside from Casey, she was the only other human he had ever had a close relationship with, so there wasn't much to compare to. But he knew she didn't belong here in this city, she belonged on the coast line on the secluded beaches, in the moutains standing on the highest peaks. She was full of life, yet so contained. A being so beautifully encompassed by brilliance. He had fallen head over heals for her the minute he had laid his eyes on her.

"You know, you don't have to stay here." He said, continuing to watch the skies as the sun beagn it's descent to the other side of the earth to begin a new day somewhere else. He knew she wanted to travel, to become the roaming reporter she had always told him she had dreamed of becoming. He envisioned her now, speaking to him through the tv screen, talking about the latest news, traveling the word with a camera by her side.

"I wish that were true." She said back, quietly, fingering the ripped hole in her jeans. "I've already landed a job here though, and I couldn't just leave you guys." To say anything else would mean brinigng up the past, and possibly the future and she didn't want to paw with any of that mess. She just wanted the moment, to live every breath of life, and to let the wind carry her wherever it should.

Most of all she didn't want to miss moments like these, they felt so normal when you were in them but when you looked back the most normal days were always the most memorable. And sitting on the roof, watching him shy away from her was both enteratining and pure bliss. If she ever left she would never be able to forgive herself. Leaving all of this behind would mean leaving a family behind. A family that she loved and cared for, even if they were a little different. No, she wouldn't leave, she couldn't.

Looking to him once more she smirked, he looked so heroic with the tail ends of his purple mask flapping silently in the wind. The way his eyes reflected the light of the sun as it fell into the sky, the way he perked up upon hearing a car horn, or shouting in the streets below, it was magnificent. He was her own little masterpiece, a sketch of a world she would never be able to get enough of.

She leaned in closer to his side, the smell of him just making her senses devulge into overdrive. Motor oil and city air, with a mix of fresh pizza, she shook her head knowing it was the only thing the brothers ever ate.

He noticed her leaning closer now, and ignoring the thought in his mind to move away, to give her some space, he let her come to him. Eventually their legs were touching, sending small sparks of electricy up his sides and through his veins. His heart beat fatser, his eyes trained staright ahead, not daring to look down at her to expose how flushed his face must be.

She had been closest to him out of his brothers, and it was noticable she was more open around him than the others. She had never shyed away from touching him, whether it be a high-five to a small hug, and now he was noticing he had felt the same way with every single moment of contact, no matter how small.

He let his eyes glance over at her, taking in the image of her once more before the light of day turned to darkness.

He was lucky to have someone around that was so accepting of him and his family. He knew they would never be able to walk the streets, or go shopping or even eat out to restaurants, people would scream and run away terrified of what they were seeing. Her though, she may have shied away at first, but she came around awfully fast, and now spending time with her like this, the two of them alone, he wouldn't have it any other way.

The sun had set completely into the sky now, and the stars had begun to shine through the looming darkness, casting a new light on her that he wished he could capture forever. Knowing his brothers would be expecting him home soon from his "Patrol" he sighed, contemplating how he would end their alone time together. That is until she leaned in even further, letting her head rest in the nook of his shoulder.

She smirked to herself, feeling his body tense all around her. He was nervous, but she knew he would never make the first move, he was shy and she loved that about him.

She had to admit, she loved all the brothers equally, Raphael was her protector, her hothead of a brother who would push her around and tease her, but at the end of the day be there for her anytime she needed him. Leo was the older brother figure who stayed by her side, who she trained with, the one she could tell anything to. Mikey, well he was her bestfriend, they could laugh and carry on together for hours.

Then there was Donnie, who had strayed away from her, who had kept to himself until she noticed how he was always the one who would linger behind when the brothers walked her home, the one who would make it his duty to keep her healthy and safe when she grew ill. He even made sure his patrol route ran right by her apartment. Through almost two years of having known the turtles, she could honestly say Don had grown into much more than her friend.

Now, with her head resting on his shoulder, and the way his breath faltered beneath her touch, she knew she had made the right choice.

Out of the four, the muscle, the leader, the jokester...she had fallen for the brains. She smiled knowing that he returned the feelings but was just to shy to show them. Under the sound of his breath and the buzz of the street lamps, she let her eyelids drift shut, she was completely at peace with him, and though she knew he would have to leave soon, she didn't want to move, she didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"What time do you have to go?" She whispered, not daring to move her head one inch in fear he would scramble away from her.

"A hour ago." He chuckled and she smirked, he felt more at ease now that something had been said, and she slowly brought her head up to look at him. "I'm sorry for keeping you Don." She managed with a smirk, knowing Splinter would have his shell for being late.

"It's fine." He said back, his voice fading into a whisper as their bodies parted, signaling it was time for the goodbye. He smiled down at her as he helped her to her feet. His calloused hand too big for her soft one. He wished just once he would have the courage to tell her how he felt, to hold her for once as something more than a friend. Distracted by the large city before him, he didn't notice the solemn look that crossed her face as he went to say his goodbye.

"April? What's wrong?" He asked, a look of confusion bubbling up on his face, suddenly changing to worry as she ignored his question and glanced out over the city. "April?" He asked again, his voice quieter this time, his hand finding it's way to her arm unconsciously.

Her eyelids fluttered closed at his light touch, and the words that had been brewing at the tip of her tongue had no other choice but to spill now. "Donnie, I really like you." She confessed, her words flowing from her mouth as if they had been practiced in front of a mirror. She held her breath as she looked hopelessly into the brown eyes of the figure before her. She had kept her feelings a secret, and now with them out in the open she felt as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, though now an even heavier feeling hung in her heart, there was the chance he would reject her.

Don's breath caught in his throat, his hearing replaced by a distant ringing as he looked down into the eyes of the girl before him, her face was a twist of worry and wonder as she looked back at him, wondering what the next move would be. Did she really just say what he thought he had heard? He didn't realize it had been longer than he had expected without giving a reply in response to her words, and she began to pull away, her eyes downcast in shame.

He mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. He may be the smartest of his brothers, but he knew nothing about girls. How would Raphael react? He pictured the brute pushing her up against the wall fiercely, pressing his lips to hers knowing she wouldn't deny him, the force and passion of the situation making her eyes flutter with anticipation. He mentally cringed at the image, but it had given his a small push to try something he had never engaged in before.

Stepping forward he caught her arm in his hand as she went to start her descent down the flight of stairs, her eyes sad and filled with embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything, forget it." She said, her voice quiet now. He just shook his head, his eyes filled with hope, he knew if he didn't do something now he would never be able to again.

Pulling her forward with enough force to make her fall into him he laced one hand through her hair on the side of her head, swiping his thumb across her face to remove a stray tear. "April," He whispered, finally getting a small upwards glance as he caught her attention. It was all he needed.

Swiftly, but gently he lowered his head to hers, knowing exactly where to place his lips to meet hers. His other hand found it's place at her waist, holding her to him, making sure the contact was real and he wasn't just dreaming again. The way her lips felt pressed to his, it was enough to send his heart into overdrive, and he was brave enough to swipe his tongue against her bottom lip, tasting her for the first time. He smirked as he pressed his lips to hers more forcefully now, and in response he felt her hands snake their way to his shoulders and back around his neck. He could feel the small shudder that ran it's course up her spine.

It was everything he could've imagined, but ten times better. He thought never in his lifetime he would be able to talk to a girl, let alone kiss her, make her fall in love. But here she was, his light, the only star in the sky to him. They moved together, peacefully, and comfortably, until at last they had to pull away for air and face what had just happened.

"You can't image how long I've been waiting to do that." He said, his breath hot against her neck. She took a deep breath, knowing her face had to be extremely flushed by now, the feeling of his lips against hers sent her to another world, no kiss form another boy even rivalled what Donnie had just done, and she smiled shyly up at him.

"I know how you feel." She whispered, knowing the countless nights she had dreamed of a kiss from the purple clad turtle. She felt like eternity had gone by before either of them were able to speak again, her mind still buzzing from what had just happened.

Finally Don broke the silence with a soft sigh, knowing he was now extremely late, but couldn't bring himself to let go of April. He looked down at her with hopeful eyes, hopeful now that the feelings were out, they could grow from there. She looked back up at him with a small smirk, faint but there, lingering just as the last street lamp turned on for the night. "Your brothers are probably worried about you." She whispered and she moved her hands to his shoulders by force, knowing if she didn't start to let go, she might never.

"I don't care." He admitted, smirking as he finally took the chance to look up at the city around them. "Besides, I have to make sure you make it to your apartment safely." He joked, knowing the window to her little nook was only a few steps of staircase away.

"Let's go then." She said with a smirk as she led him down the flight of steps to her window.

"April." He said, making her turn to face him after she had pried her window open. "Does this change things now?" he asked, his gaze downcast as if he thought the question might've been a stupid one. He didn't want to just forget tonight and go back to being friends now, he had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. Did that mean they were a thing now? He didn't want to ask, but looked to her with hopeful eyes as she chuckled.

"Donnie," She spoke, her voice gentle as he rested her hand on his cheek, bringing his gaze back to her. "This, changes everything." She whispered, before finding the courage to seek out his lips once more, this time the interlock was more passionate, flowing with emotion that had been kept hidden for so long. With her back against the brick wall by her window she let out a soft moan into his mouth as he ran his fingers through her hair. The kiss, lasting longer than before. Their bodies shifting to accommodate his height, her hands traveling down and over his arms as he unconsciously flexed his muscles. All she could think about was the kiss, it was like she had unlocked a tiny piece of him upon tasting his lips hat no one would ever have besides her.

He felt a smile inch up on her face as they kissed, and he had to admit, it was the best feeling in the world, knowing he had the power to make someone so happy. She was like his sun, his oxygen, he needed her just to breathe, and now he had just that. He made a vow to protect her until the end of his life, to follow her wherever she went. He would find a way, he knew he loved her, but also knew right now was not the time to confess those binding feelings. He had admitted to liking her, his secret love for her would have to find it's way out another day.

Pulling away she smiled, and gently placed a soft kiss on his cheek before climbing through her window. "Goodnight Donnie." She whispered, leaning out the window to speak to him still face to face. She hated the goodbyes, wishing he could come in for a little bit longer, but she knew he had other places he needed to be now.

"Goodnight, April" He whispered back, taking her small hand in his and raising it to meet his lips before turning to return to the rooftops to make his way home. His mind still buzzing with countless thoughts as he took a shortcut through the manhole just blocks from her apartment, running through the sewers to meet his already awaiting sensei and brothers. They would surely still be up waiting for him, worried, but he didn't care. Not anymore. He pictured the delicate human being as he held her in his arms, his lips pressed to hers hungry for a kiss he had been waiting for, for a while now.

April watched him for as long as she could before he disappeared over the array of rooftops under the light of the moon. Humming lightly to herself she let her body fall back restlessly on the couch, her hand subconsciously finding it's way to her lips, where another's had been just minutes before. She couldn't help but smile as she thought of what would come next, the thought of even kissing him again was already gnawing at her insides, making her stomach flutter with excitement. The image of the purple clad turtle sitting on the rooftop next to her flashing in her mind before her eyelids succumbed to the welcoming sensation of sleep.

She knew who she'd be dreaming of tonight.

* * *

 _Thank you for reading! Be sure to review and let me know what you think!_


End file.
